Global Events
Overview Global Events are events that have a 0.5% chance of spawning and often have special rewards such as Pets or Tokens. Unlike other events, these events affect the entire area and all players. List of Global Events Assassin "There is an assassin among us..." One player will be given a pistol, and have to kill a specific player. If the player does not kill the target in time, he/she will die. Headshots deal more damage than normal and can be used for a quick win. After the target is killed, the pistol will stay. Murderer Mystery "There is a murderer on the loose!" One player will become a murderer, and be given a knife that can be thrown. Another player will become the sheriff, and be given the revolver with one bullet per mag. The event will go on for 180 seconds, and will end if the murderer or sheriff died. When the timer runs out, nothing happened, except the knife and revolver will disappear. If the sheriff shoots the wrong player, the player will take damage and the sheriff dies. The music used in this event is Roblox - Fight on. The event quote appears in red Acid Rain "Acid rains from the sky!" Acid rains from the sky while dramatic music plays in the background. The entire area becomes foggy and the rain continues until the music stops. Acid rain can destroy individual house parts and deal 50 damage per droplet to players. The event quote appears in green. Thanos Event "Thanos is trying to collect all infinity stones!" One player will become Thanos (Thanos has 200 health and higher jumping ability), while the other players will become Spiderman (gives web shooter tool), Thor (gives Stormbreaker) or Iron Man (gives laser gauntlet). Thanos must collect all infinity stones, which spawn in the houses or on their roof. If Thanos collects all stones, half of the players will die but will get the OOF pet. If any players survived, they can still attack and kill Thanos. The music used in this event is Roblox - Into Battle. The event quote appears in purple. Merged Plates "All plates will merge." A Uncommon event which will shake all plates and expand until connected with the plates next to it. The event quote appears in dark green. Removed Gravity "Gravity: Ight ima head out." Gravity will be drastically reduced, allowing players to jump higher and come down slower. The event quote appears in light blue. Darkness Shrouds the World "The world is shrouded in darkness" The world continues to darken until there is little visibility. This may affect players after the round ends. The Event quote appears in orange. Removed Global/Special Events Thanos snap "Thanos snaps his fingers!" After the sound of a hand snapping, a white screen will appear for a moment and the screen will become normal again. Half the players will die during this event but those who died gained the Oof pet. This was replaced by the Thanos Event. The Event quote appeared in purple. TehEpikDuck "Teh Epik Duck is coming!" The Epik Duck boss battle begins. For more information on this event, visit this article. The event quote appeared in light blue. Safe waters "Everyone can swim in water!" Players can swim in water without being killed. This event was from the summer update where the void was replaced with water. Players would still be killed if this event didn't happen. The event quote appeared in Light Blue. Pumpkingeist "The Pumpkingeist awakens" The Pumpkingeist boss battle begins. For more information visit this article. The event quote appeared in Orange. Trick or Treating "Trick or Treat?" All plates remaining will gain a doorbell, usually connected to the house. Clicking the doorbell will result in a large cauldron appearing over the house and spilling pink liquid down. If the player gets hit by the liquid, they take 50 damage. Clicking the doorbell also gives one candy to the player, and as a result, the players must move around from plate to plate in order to survive. The player who obtains the most candy will receive the cauldron ornament and 10 tokens. The event quote appeared in orange. Trivia *It's worth noting that when a player holds the pistol, it will collide with walls, leading often to being pushed off a plate when trying to jump to it. *The Thanos event was originally "Thanos snaps his fingers", killing half of the server and still awarding the oof pet. *The darkness shrouds the world event is dangerous with the removed gravity event because you might not be able to see the landing and you might fall out of the world *In the event "Everyone can swim in water", before the sand was added if you dive too deep you will fall into the void and die. Category:Events Category:Features